sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Electabuzz
Electabuzz (エレクタバズ, Erekutabazu) is an Electric-type Electric Pokémon that is the evolved form of Elekid when leveling it up to level 30 and evolves into Electivire when holding an Electirizer. Apperance :Voice actor: Kenta Miyake (both English and Japanese) Electabuzz is a slightly humanoid and partly feline creature covered in yellow fur with black stripes, one of which is shaped like a lightning bolt. It has a long, cat-like tail. The three toes on Electabuzz's feet are arranged like that of a bird's foot, but its hands have a human appearance, with five fingers on each hand. Its height is 3'07" and weight is 66.1 lbs. Electabuzz has two sharp fangs and a pair of antennae. When it is dark out, Electabuzz's entire body gives off a bluish-white glow. Gender differences Gallery Special Abilities Electabuzz specialize in using electrical attacks. Electabuzz can also be good with using physical attacks, such as the elemental punches, Brick Break and Mega Punch. Behavior Electabuzz tend to be drawn to electrical sources. That is why many of them can be found in power plants. This is also the reason why during thunderstorms, they compete with each other to reach heights likely to be stricken by lightning bolts. When two Electabuzz meet, they communicate their feelings by touching and controlling the electric currents. Also, shown in Showdown at Dark City, Electabuzz hate the color red. When they have seen the color, Electabuzz go on rampages. Habitat Electabuzz normally reside in power plants and can sometimes wander into cities and cause major black-outs. Kanto and Sinnoh are the best places to find such Pokémon. Diet Electabuzz is primarily an ergovore, which means that it feeds off electric currents. Major appearances Paul's Electabuzz In Smells Like Team Spirit, Paul's Elekid evolves into Electabuzz in the Tag Battle Competition. In Lost Leader Strategy! it was revealed that Paul had left his Electabuzz under the care of his brother, Reggie. It then returned to Paul's team after the events of Enter Galactic!. It was shown to have evolved into Electivire in Casting a Paul on Barry!. Other Electabuzz first appeared in Showdown at Dark City. It is the Kas Gym's primary Pokémon (led by Kas) and was used in the feuds that the Kas and Yas Gyms (lead by Yas) were having. Rudy, the Trovita Island Gym Leader, used an Electabuzz against Ash's Pikachu during their Gym Battle in Misty Meets Her Match. In Enter The Dragonite, Orange League, the leader of the Orange Crew, used his Electabuzz to fight Bulbasaur and Charizard. Drake's Electabuzz defeated Ash's Bulbasaur before being defeated by Ash's Charizard. An Electabuzz was the head of security in a power plant. In Current Events, it attacked Ash and his Chikorita, seeing them as intruders, but was then captured by Team Rocket Gang. Dr. Namba owns an Electabuzz that he used in A Promise is a Promise. Minor appearances In Riddle Me This, Electabuzz was one of the Pokémon shown in an exercise Gym. Team Rocket Gang tried to steal the group of Fighting-type Pokémon, but were stopped by Ash and friends. An Electabuzz appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. An Electabuzz was seen in a fantasy in The Rivalry Revival. Electabuzz is one of the Electric-type Pokémon that was seen in the lake with crystal in As Clear As Crystal. Macy used an Electabuzz in her Silver Conference battle against Ash in Love, Pokémon Style. Jump used an Electabuzz in the first round of the Ever Grande Conference in Saved by the Beldum but it was defeated by Morrison's newly-evolved Metang. An Electabuzz appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Another Electabuzz appeared in Dawn of a Royal Day!. An Electabuzz appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions under the ownership of a Pokémon Baccer. An Electabuzz was among the Pokémon hypnotized by Cassidy and Butch in Re-Voltion. A pink Electabuzz appeared in Team Rocket Gang's fantasy in In the Pink. Multiple Electabuzz also appeared in The Power of One. An Electabuzz appeared in Pokémon Double Trouble. Pokédex entry Electabuzz, Electric Pokémon. The evolved form of Elekid. It appears near power generators, and because it eats electricity it can cause blackouts. With powerful electric currents running through its body, Electabuzz appears to glow. However, like Scyther, it is also be able to distinguish colors and becomes enraged by the color red. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Human-Like group Pokémon